Dakota
by shannyfish
Summary: Lex has a family friend visiting, could it be that his best friend is connected to her and falling in love with her somehow?


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, the WB and someone else probably do.  
  
  
  
Smallville  
"Dakota"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Johnathan Kent was riding out on his property when he spotted a young woman in white spinning around in the field ahead of him. He stopped to watch the woman, she had short dark brown curly hair and fair skin. She looked about Clark's age. She was singing to herself in what Johnathan could swear was another language. She was still spinning with her head to the sky. She spun around so fast that she collapsed to the ground. Johnathan jumped off of his horse and went to the girl. He lifted her face to see that he eyes were closed, and he quickly checked for a pulse. There was one, but it was faint. He swooped her up in his arms and got back on his horse and headed towards his house.   
  
"Johnathan?" Martha Kent questioned seeing her husband ride in, in such a rush with a young woman in his arms.   
  
"I found her when I was out riding, she was just spinning and then she collapsed. Her pulse is pretty faint," Johnathan said as he slid off of the horse and they headed into the house.  
  
"Lay her down," Martha told her husband as they entered the kitchen and Johnathan laid her on the floor. Martha went to the sink to fill up a small bowl with water and brought a cloth back. She began to apply the wet cloth to the woman's head. She felt for a pulse again. "Johnathan, her pulse seems to be up alittle." She looked down to see how well she was breathing. Her chest was rising and falling inconstistantly and very shallowly. "Roll her over on her side."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she's diabetic or she was stung by something? We need to call a doctor!"   
  
Clark walked in first and then Lex following close behind him. "What happened?" Clark asked.  
  
"She was spinning and..."  
  
"She needs her medication!" Lex said pulling out his cell phone and dialing.   
  
"You know her?" Johnathan asked.  
  
"She's suppose to be at the house...Yes, this is Lex Luthor. I need someone to bring Miss Davids' medication to the Kent residence immediately!" Lex hung up the phone and put his attention back to the situation. "She's a family friend. She just arrived today."  
  
"What kind of medication, Lex?" Martha asked him.  
  
"She has a condition in which she burns too much of the sugar in her system. So, I suppost that the medication is a concentration of sugar."  
  
"Sugar? Okay, Clark do you have something chocolate or some kind of candy?"   
  
"I think so, Mom."  
  
"Go get it quickly!" Martha moved so that the woman's head was resting in her lap. Clark returned with a candy bar and handed it to his mom. "Good," she said opening the candy and breaking a small piece off. She opened the woman's mouth and let it melt. Soon she fed her some more. Martha continued to feed the woman the chocolate bar until it was gone, and then she began to regain consciousness. Martha set her up into a sitting positon. "Take it easy, honey."  
  
A knock came at the door and Johnathan just said, "come!"  
  
Lex's people entered and handed him a pouch and then left. Lex kneeled down next to his friend and opened the pouch. He removed a blood testing machine which pricked her finger. The panel read low read level which meant that she would need more than one dose. Lex set up a double dose of the medication. "I need to inject her."  
  
"Where?" Martha asked.  
  
"Upper thigh."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," the young woman mumbled half back and half not. She pulled the right side of her pants down just enough. Lex injected her, "Ow!" she yelled quietly as he rubbed where he had injected her. She pulled back up the right side of her pants and began to convulse. Lex held her until she finally stopped. "I'm okay, now."  
  
"Good," Lex looked down at her left wrist and saw that there wasn't anything there. "Where's your watch?"  
  
"I must have lost it," she said looking down at her bare wrist.  
  
"I'll get you a new one. We should be going. I really want a doctor to check you out and make sure that you're okay."  
  
"I'm fine, Lex. Really, I am."  
  
"I want a second opinion, come on," Lex said helping her to her feet. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kent for helping her."  
  
"No problem, really," Martha said.  
  
"We're just glad that she's okay," Johnathan added.  
  
"Well thank you again," Lex said as they headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Clark said.  
  
"Yes, Clark?" Lex asked.  
  
"May I ask your friend's name?"  
  
The young woman turned to face the Kent family, she was looking better. "My name is Dakota Davids."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Dakota," Clark said.   
  
"Nice to meet you too. Thank you," Dakota said before Lex pulled her away.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Lex told the Kent family. Dakota and Lex left in his car.  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Clark was walking down a hall at the high school when Lex and Dakota came up. "Hey Lex, what are you doing here?" Clark asked.  
  
"Showing Dakota around. Not that she needs to attend high school," Lex told them.  
  
"I've never actually attended school before," Dakota said looking around the hallway.   
  
"You've never been to school before?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No, we were always home schooled if you'd call it that."  
  
"What do you mean? And who's we?"  
  
"I mean that I live with a group of friends and my cousin. There's six of us, three guys and three girls. All of our parents over the years taught us wherever we where at the time. We tend to travel a lot. Cairo, Zaire, Bejing, Taiwain, Paris, London, Dublin, Moscow, and home is Montreal...usually anyways."  
  
"So, you travel a lot?"  
  
"Yes, we visit all of the foundation houses."  
  
"What foundation?" Clark asked.  
  
"The Luna Foundation," Dakota answered.  
  
"You're a member?" Chloe asked?"  
  
"It's a generational thing. My parents were part of it and their parents before them and so on."  
  
"Interesting...the Luna Foundation wouldn't be doing any studies with aliens would they? Or metors??" Chloe asked.  
  
"Possibly...why?" Dakota asked.  
  
"It's her obsession," Lex explained.  
  
"Not an obsession just an interest," Chloe corrected.  
  
"So, are you going to take classes while you're here?" Clark asked Dakota.  
  
"What classes would I take?" 


End file.
